1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC (Integrated Circuit) module handler operated to test IC modules while a carrier containing the IC modules therein is transferred between loading, testing and unloading processes, and more particularly to a carrier handling apparatus of an IC module handler, including a carrier transferring unit that holds one side of the carrier as it is transferred between processes, and a carrier positioning unit for precisely positioning the carrier in a loading or unloading location.
2. Background of the Related Art
Typically, an IC module refers to a structure provided with a substrate whose one side or both sides thereof are used for fixedly mounting a plurality of ICs and electric components, for example, by soldering, and have the capability of extending a capacity when it is coupled to a mother substrate.
In the prior art, there has been no apparatus for automatically loading IC modules as final products into a test socket, testing same, classifying same into respective categories depending upon the test results, and then unloading the classified modules into the customer trays (not shown).
For this reason, to test the final product, an IC module, the operator manually has to pick up an IC module from the test tray in which the IC modules are contained, load it into a test socket, conduct tests for a preset time period, and finally classify the IC module, depending upon the test result, in order to put it into the customer tray (passed test), or into axe2x80x9crejectxe2x80x9d tray. This results in lower productivity due to the required manual work.
Further, such tedious, repetitive. manual work contributes to lower productivity.
When an IC module handler is operated to hold the IC modules in a tray and to use a pick-up means to directly load and unload the held IC modules into a test socket located at a test site, the carrier is not directly used in these processes. Therefore, at the loading and unloading locations, a unit for determining the position of the carrier would not be required.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an IC module handling apparatus capable of automatically transferring a carrier between the various processes in a minimal space using a carrier to enhance the operation rate of an expensive apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an IC module handling apparatus of an IC module handler which enables accurate loading and unloading of IC modules contained in a tray into the carrier by accurately determining the position of the carrier in the loading and unloading locations.
These objects and advantages are accomplished by the present invention by providing a carrier handling apparatus for an IC module handler, the apparatus comprising: a carrier for holding IC modules; a carrier transferring unit for transferring the carrier from a loading location to an unloading location; and a carrier positioning unit for precisely positioning the carrier in loading and unloading locations, thereby allowing the IC modules contained in a tray to be accurately loaded into the carrier or unloaded therefrom by a pick-up means.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.